1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package module, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package module including a shielding member capable of shielding electromagnetic waves, while simultaneously protecting a passive element, a semiconductor chip, or the like, included in a package from an external environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with a recent rapid increase in the demand for portable electronic apparatuses, the demand for the miniaturization and lightness of electronic elements mounted in these products has been continuously increased.
In order to realize the miniaturization and light weight of electronic elements, a system on chip (SOC) technology, integrating a plurality of individual elements in a single chip, a system in package (SIP) technology integrating a plurality of individual elements in one package, or the like, as well as various technologies reducing the individual sizes of mounted components have been required.
Particularly, it has been demanded that a high frequency semiconductor package using a high frequency signal such as a portable TV (DMB or DVB) module or a network module include various electromagnetic shielding structures in order to implement excellent electromagnetic interference (EMI) or electromagnetic susceptibility characteristic as well as miniaturization.
The general high frequency semiconductor package according to the related art mounts individual electronic elements on a substrate and then forms a molding part thereon by applying a resin in order to protect these electronic elements. In addition, a structure forming a shield on an outer surface of the molding part is well known in the art as a high frequency shielding structure. The shield applied to a general high frequency semiconductor package not only covers all of the individual electronic elements to protect the electronic elements therein from external impacts, but also is electrically connected to a ground to promote electromagnetic wave shielding.
The high frequency semiconductor package according to the related art has a size determined according to sizes of the electronic elements mounted therein. That is, according to the related art, since the shield is formed to include the electronic elements therein, when it includes a bulky element, the high frequency semiconductor package needs to be formed to have a correspondingly large size.
This defect acts as an obstacle to the miniaturizing and thinning of the high frequency semiconductor package.